


Writing Prompt Collection

by TuffAndFluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Bittersweet, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kissing, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Rough Kissing, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffAndFluff/pseuds/TuffAndFluff
Summary: A bunch of self-ship fics based on writing prompts from Tumblr.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prompt: "You're My New Pillow" (with Junkrat)

The digital clock read 3:42 AM. Empty bottles of various shapes, sizes, and brands were strewn across every flat surface in the living room, and the entire apartment reeked of alcohol. Ruby stumbled out of the kitchen with a half-empty glass lazily tilted in her hand. She put her free hand against the wall and pushed herself towards the living room table, nearly tripping over her own feet before catching the back of a chair and propping herself up on it. She shook her head like a dog and slapped her cheek, trying to keep herself somewhat alert; it was a wonder she was even still functional, given how late it was and how absolutely trashed she was. She looked around the room with weary eyes until they landed on the couch a few feet away, and a lazy smile spread across her face as she spotted the perfect place to rest and slurred out a “bingo”.

Junkrat was sprawled out on the couch, a lampshade covering the top of his face and a line of drool trailing from his open mouth as he snored loudly. The right side of his body was hanging off the couch, and he would have fallen onto the floor if it weren't for his left hand instinctively gripping the top of the sofa. 

Ruby chugged the last of her drink and slammed the glass onto the table before she teetered her way towards her comatose boyfriend. She was ready to pass out as well, but her bed was so far away, and Junkrat's bare chest suddenly looked so soft, so warm, so comfortable…

She reached the arm of the couch, and it dawned on her how much effort it would take to have to go around to the front of it and gently lay on top of Junkrat, so instead she climbed over the armrest and let herself freefall onto him, her face landing roughly on his abs.

Junkrat jerked his head forward and let out a grunt, shocked into consciousness by the sudden impact. He pushed the lampshade off of his eyes with his thumb and looked down to see that the rude awakening was caused by his girlfriend's body crashing onto his. He grinned a bit as he felt her hands groggily move up his sides to find his shoulders; he probably should have been more upset than he was, but between being absolutely shitfaced and finding her efforts to cuddle with him adorable, it was impossible for him to be mad at her. 

"What ya doin' down there, love?" He mumbled as he watched her with an amused grin. Ruby dragged her body up across his, pulling on his shoulders until her head was directly over his heart, and she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him affectionately, burying her face into his chest.

"You're my new pillow," she answered playfully, slurring her words as she cuddled up to him. 

He giggled and trailed his hand through her hair, twirling his fingers around her curls and gently pulling them straight to watch them bounce back into place. "I'm yer new pillow, eh?” He looked up thoughtfully. “Yeah, I can do that. I can be a good pillow," he muttered aimlessly. 

Ruby planted a few random sloppy kisses on his skin as her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. _"Mmm,_ you're the best pillow, Jamie... So big, and... warm, and, and soft... and..." Her words trailed off as she finally passed out, lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeat and the gentle motion of his chest rising and falling.

Junkrat leaned his head back again, resting his hand on the bottom of her neck, and stared at the ceiling with a dopey grin across his face. "Yeah, that's right. I'm the best pillow," he rambled as he felt the familiar tug of sleep. "I'm the best... damn pillow ya ever had..." His head fell to the side as the last of his consciousness slipped away, and he fell asleep with a gentle grin on his face and warm thoughts in his mind.


	2. Prompt: "Hit and Run" kiss (when you kiss someone and run away) (with Junkrat)

Junkrat was deep in concentration working on the blueprints of his latest scheme when he suddenly felt two soft lips press against his cheek for the briefest of moments before they were gone again. He whipped his head around and caught sight of Ruby running out of the living room, her giggles echoing in the hallway that she was now hidden in. He grinned and began to follow after her, eager to engage in her antics, when he suddenly remembered what he was doing; he was on a roll with his latest idea and didn’t know when he would get that kind of inspiration again, so with a reluctant whine and sulking shoulders, he turned around and dragged himself back to the table to continue his plan. **  
**

He stooped over his notes and began gnawing on his pencil as his mind went back into overdrive, but after just a few short minutes, he once again felt Ruby plant a fleeting kiss on his cheek before she dashed off into the hall with another mischievous giggle.

He stood up straight and let out a frustrated whine as he glared at the ceiling. “ _Roooobs!!_ I’m sorry, babe, but I’m workin’ right now!” He called out over his shoulder, not trusting himself to move from that spot lest he give in to his desire to chase after her. “Can we please do this later?”

“Sure, we _can_ ,” Ruby answered from around the corner, staying out of view, “but that doesn’t mean I will!”

Junkrat pursed his lips as a growl rumbled in his throat. He had absolutely no idea where his girl had learned to be so mischievous, and he was shocked- and somewhat impressed- that she was able to sneak up on him so easily. One thing was for sure, though; he wasn’t going to let it happen again. He grinned as a different kind of plan popped into his head, and he leaned back down with both hands resting on the table, pretending to continue working as he listened intently for any sign that he was being stalked. Sure enough, after a minute or so, he heard a soft muffled giggle behind him; his body tensed up with adrenaline like a predator ready to pounce as he resisted the urge to turn around right then, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

At last, he felt Ruby’s lips pressed against his cheek, and in a split second, before she was even able to turn around to run off, he swiftly lunged for her and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground to trap her in his grip. She squirmed against him and lightly pushed on his shoulders, still giggling all the while as she attempted to break free, but he easily kept her locked in his clutches with no intention of letting her go.

“Gotcha, you little devil!” he bragged with a wide grin across his face.

Ruby kept trying to wriggle out of his grip to no avail. “Jamie, come on, let me down!”

“Ya know I can’t let ya go that easily, darl,” he said with a sudden low growl in his voice. “If you’re gonna be insisting on distractin’ me like that, ya might as well commit to it with a full-on pash.”

A red tint began to come over Ruby’s face as she admitted defeat and stopped struggling, opting instead to tie her legs around his waist and place her hands on his broad shoulders to support herself as he moved his own hands down to cup her bottom and hold her up against him. As she looked down into his burning amber eyes, she let out a nervous laugh and replied, “Well, judging from my current position, I’d say that those quick kisses worked pretty well anyway.”

“ _Oho_ , then aren’t you the clever one,” he chuckled. “Well, ya finally gonna kiss me proper? ‘S not like you can run off this time, after all.” He gave her thighs a tight squeeze to emphasize his point.

Another gentle giggle slipped past Ruby’s lips as her blush continued to spread over her cheeks. “Hm. Alright, fine, you caught me fair and square,.” She began to lean in towards his face and brought her hand up to rest against his cheek. “Guess I’ve got no other choice,” she whispered as her hand slid farther up to trail through his hair.

She felt his warm breath against her lips as he let out a quiet laugh, and that sensation was the last push she needed to close the gap between their lips and give him the heated and dedicated kiss they had both been waiting for.

As their lips fervently mingled, Junkrat heard a pleased sigh rise from Ruby’s throat and felt a wave of heat shoot through his body. He already knew that he wanted more; _much_ more. He used one arm to shove the papers littering the table onto the floor in one swift motion before laying her down onto the wooden surface, clamping down on her bottom lip to get a whine out of her and assure that their mouths didn’t part for a second.

The plans could wait. After all, Junkrat had his priorities straight. And his Ruby _always_ came first.


	3. Prompt: Blowing a kiss (with Junkrat)

There was a stillness in the night air as the city of Dorado slept under the pale moonlight. Adults and children alike were dozing peacefully, there wasn’t a stray animal to be found roaming the alleyways, and the wind itself rested completely, bringing a rare silence to the city. Even Roadhog, the larger half of the duo of thieves that were plotting to rob the city’s gold deposit the very next morning, was sleeping away without a care in the world on a rooftop less than a mile away from the Bank of Dorado. It seemed as if every living creature in the city were asleep; every creature but one.

Junkrat sat on the edge of the rooftop and stared down at the street dozens of feet below him as he mindlessly tossed a bomb between his hands. He knew he needed to be sleeping; tomorrow was a big day after all, but there was only one thing consuming his thoughts, making him feel as if his heart was about to explode from the suffocating clutch of longing. 

It was almost funny; there was a time not too long ago when he would have been soaking up the freedom of that sweet night air and shaking with anticipation of the next day’s crime spree. For as long as he could remember- which admittedly wasn’t very long at all- his life had solely consisted of heading to one place, blowing it to bits while stealing everything in sight, and then packing up and moving on to the next target. His only home was the open road and his only love was his explosives.

But now he had both a home and someone to come home to. He had his sweet Ruby to love and cherish him in a way that he had never known, and in those late-night hours, he had been struck with the overwhelming need to be in her arms, to sink into her soft voice and get lost in her dark brown eyes and know that he was okay. He just wanted to go home.

A gentle huff of frustration escaped his lips; he had nothing to distract himself from his thoughts, and he couldn’t even break or blow up anything to make himself feel better. It seemed as if all he could do was sit there and uselessly wish that he was back with his Ruby. He felt a lump growing in his throat, making him growl in defiance at his rising emotions, and he clenched his eyes shut to try to calm himself, to try to picture her sweet face and calming voice telling him that it was going to be okay. 

Suddenly, a memory emerged from the fog and rushed forward to embrace him, and his eyes quickly shot open as Ruby’s words echoed in his mind.

_“Jamie, come here, I want to show you something. I think it’ll help you a lot when you have to travel without me. C’mon, look up, what do you see?… No, silly, the moon! That moon right there is the only one in the entire sky, so I want you to remember that no matter where in the whole wide world you’re at or how far away you get, we’ll always be looking up at the same moon. So when you want to say goodnight, even when you can’t see me, just look up and say it to the moon, and I promise that every night, I’ll say it right back. That way, it’s like it reaches us both… H-hey, come on, don’t laugh! It’s better than nothing, isn’t it?”_

Junkrat let out a soft chuckle as he turned his gaze up to the shimmering full moon watching over him. He kissed the palm of his flesh hand before blowing on it and extending his arm to the cloudless sky, sending his kiss fluttering upwards towards the moon.

“G'night, my darling Ruby. Dream o’ me, alright, dove?” A gentle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he silently watched the night sky as if he was expecting it to answer. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, he found himself letting out a soft giggle. “I love ya more than all the gold in the world. I hope ya haven’t forgotten that.”

Ruby was right yet again; somehow, as ridiculous as it seemed to him, he felt a bit closer to her just by knowing that she was thinking of him as well.


	4. Prompt: "Hello"/"Welcome Home" kiss (with Jim Hopper)

Ruby shut the door of her car and locked it with shaky hands as she bit her lip and stared blankly ahead, lost deep in thought. She was parked just outside the home of Jim Hopper with a VHS tape of _Alien_ tucked under her arm, but the specifics of what she was doing there felt vague, hazy, and uncertain. Just two days ago she had gone on a first date with the chief, and although that night was an absolute dream come true for her, she didn’t allow herself to be pretentious enough to believe that this was a follow-up date. She approached the quaint cabin and stared at the ground as her mind raced with uneasy thoughts that made her palms sweat and legs feel heavy.

So what if both of them had said that they had a fun time that night? So what if Hopper had said to her that he would be wanting to see a lot more of her? Did it even matter that he had said goodbye to her that night with a kiss? And used tongue? For all she knew, that was just a friendly gesture, and now she was simply being called for a movie night between friends. It was a one-in-a-million chance that the man that she had adored from afar was truly willing to return her feelings, and she was most likely only walking up the porch steps so she could do nothing more than watch a movie with a new friend while sharing a comfortable three feet of space on the couch. As she walked to the front door and gave it a gentle knock, that’s exactly what she was preparing herself for; the heartbreak of accepting that she would be nothing more than a friend to Hopper, if even that, and there wouldn’t be any cuddling or cutesy pet names or hand-holding, and certainly not any kissing that night.

Ruby jolted up straight and focused herself as she heard the doorknob turn, and as the door slowly swung open, she felt her heart skip a beat as she caught sight of the stocky chief of police, and she couldn’t stop her lips from curling into a smile. He returned the gesture with a gentle grin of his own as he stepped into the doorway, making her heart race even more as she tilted her head back to look up at him. _Don’t get carried away, Ruby,_ she thought to herself as she fervently tried to ignore how tall and handsome the man in front of her was. _As far as you know, you’re nothing more than friends for now._

“Evening, Hop,” she said as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

“Hey, Ruby,” Hopper returned the greeting as he reached forward to hold her hands, and before she could even react to that first show of affection, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for just a few seconds, his mustache tickling her top lip as she tensed in surprise. He pulled away and lightly squeezed her hands, running his thumbs over her knuckles. “Good to see you again, sweetheart.”

Ruby stared up at him and ran her tongue between her lips for just a moment, her mind trying to catch up to what had just happened, and she swallowed to stop her heart from leaping out of her throat. She quickly recovered her senses and pulled on his hands while springing up on her toes to indicate that she wanted more, which Hopper gladly delivered as he met her halfway and let their lips softly collide once again. Ruby shyly opened her mouth by just a bit to take his bottom lip between hers, deepening the kiss with a content hum before she pulled away with a gentle chuckle. “It’s good to see you too, Jim.”

She noticed his soft grin grow even wider before he moved his gaze down to her arm; catching sight of the VHS box reminded him that they were supposed to be doing more than standing in the doorway that night, and he quickly ushered her inside before closing the door behind her. “So, what did you pick out for us tonight?” he asked as he placed a large hand on her back to guide her towards the couch.

She excitedly pulled the box out from under her arm to show off the film of choice to him, a spark going into her eyes at the chance to discuss one of her favorite films. “It’s this awesome movie called Alien, the whole thing is like a crazy mix of horror and sci-fi! I think you’re really gonna like it, they say that no film like this has ever been made before, and the effects are legit _amazing_.” As they reached the couch, Ruby sat down and passed the box to Hopper, who watched her with adoration as she continued to passionately ramble about the film. 

“A horror movie, huh?” he grinned as he placed the tape into the VCR before joining her on the couch. “Don’t tell me you’re going to get all freaked out.”

“Of course I’m not! I’ve seen this before, I’ll be fine! Besides…” Ruby dared to scoot closer to Hopper so that their thighs brushed against each other, “I’ll have you to keep me safe if I do get scared, right?”

She felt a warm wave of joy and relief flow through her as he draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close by her waist. “Of course, Ruby,” he promised with confidence. “What kind of man would I be if I couldn’t protect you?”

Ruby’s heart was already fluttering enough, but that comment was the final push to bring a burning red hue to her cheeks as she pressed another ecstatic kiss to his cheek before nuzzling into his chest, earning her a gentle squeeze on the waist as he pushed her harder into his sturdy body. Even as the movie began, all she could think about was everything that had occurred just in the last five minutes: the way he let her cuddle up so close to him, how he had guided her into his home in such a gentlemanly fashion, but most of all, how he had greeted her at the door. Not only with a sweet pet name and gentle holding of her hands, but with a _kiss_ on top of everything else. She allowed herself to get comfortable with the fact that his first instinct upon seeing her was to give her a kiss that was delivered so quickly and casually that it could have been the thousandth time as much as it was only the second time. 

She supposed it was safe to decide that they had indeed become more than friends at that point.


	5. Event Fic for the "Yuletide Selfship Event"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Fic Summary: Not even getting ready for a party is an easy task with Junkrat around. Will Ruby be able to get her boyfriend to comply in time, or will these ADHD- riddled fools get too distracted by each other’s cute outfits? Well, the answer’s obvious, but at least Roadhog is there to help them out.

“Jamie! Will you just unlock the door already?”

“No! I’m not goin’, darl, not if I have ta wear that shit!”

Ruby let out an annoyed huff as she leaned back against the bedroom door, clutching a green flannel shirt in one hand. She, along with Junkrat and Roadhog, had been preparing to leave for a holiday party, but as the night went on, Junkrat had only grown more and more irked that he would need to wear somewhat formal attire for the event, which had culminated in him stubbornly locking himself in his and Ruby’s shared bedroom.

“Jamison,” Ruby called out again, “are you only complaining because you have put on a shirt with long sleeves?”

“… Maybe!”

“C'mon, honey, you know you can’t go shirtless. Even Mako was alright with putting on his sweater!”

“Well he always gets way too into this whole holiday thing anyway!”

Ruby looked back down the hall at Roadhog, who was in the kitchen adding a few finishing touches to the sugar cookies that he had baked earlier that day. The giant of a man was wearing a headband with antlers on it over the top of his mask, along with a flashy sweater with a cartoon pig wearing a Santa hat and the phrase “MERRY PIGMAS” below it.

“… Okay, maybe so,” Ruby answered, turning back to the locked door. “But you picked this shirt out yourself, Jamie! I thought we were gonna do a matching colors kind of thing.”

Junkrat let out a frustrated whine, a clear signal to Ruby that he was giving in. Time to go for the kill.

“You haven’t even seen how I look in my outfit yet, honey. I think this dress is really cute, I was looking forward to finding out what you thought…”

There was silence. Then, Ruby noticed the door begin to creep open, and Junkrat’s wide amber eyes peered through the cracked door to get a peek at the outfit in question. Ruby took the opportunity to shove the door open, taking Junkrat by surprise and making him stumble backward, and she quickly rushed into the room and tackled him, sending him to the ground.

“Aah!! You tricked me Roobs, no fair!” Junkrat squealed, although he couldn’t help but grin up at his girlfriend as she pinned him to the floor and gave him an up-close view of her new dress.

Ruby leaned in close and teasingly kissed his nose. “All is fair in love and war, my dear. Now put your shirt on!“ She shoved the button-up into his face, and he let out a giggle before yanking it out of her grip. 

“Alright, alright, love, stop talkin’ nonsense, I’m puttin’ the damn shirt on!”

Ruby scooted down a bit and moved her legs to the side so that she could sit in Junkrat’s lap as he sat up straight. “I was gonna do it all the while anyway,” he chirped with a smug grin as he briskly tore the button-up shirt open. “I just wanted ta make ya work.” He stuck his tongue out, and she playfully smacked his shoulder.

As he slipped the shirt up his arms and over his broad shoulders, Ruby helped him roll the right sleeve up out of the way of his prosthetic arm before she started to fasten the buttons, starting at the lowest one first. As she focused on the task at hand, Junkrat sat back and admired how his girl looked in that low-cut red dress that was short enough to show off her chubby thighs, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and sliding her cardigan off her shoulder to reveal even more of her soft skin.

Ruby kept her eyes on his shirt, but she immediately took notice of his intentions. “Jamie, remember we’re going to leave in five minutes,” she affirmed as she made it to the last few buttons and attempted to fight back a blush. “We’re supposed to be _getting_ dressed.”

Junkrat giggled at the red hue coming over her cheeks as he trailed his hand down to her hip to pull her even closer, and he squeezed her thigh while he leaned in to purr in her ear, “Ya know, babe, you really do look like a right spunk in that pretty little outfit a’ yers.”

As she finished buttoning his shirt, leaving the top one open to provide a glimpse at his chest, she felt a smile spread across her face and a rush of heat go through her body. She moved her hands up to fix his collar and at last made eye contact with him as he grinned down at her, and the blush on her face only strengthened as she felt Junkrat’s hand slide up to cup her bottom.

“J-Jamison, come on. We’re already gonna be late.”

“They can consider it _fashionably_ late,” Junkrat chuckled mischievously as he raked his eyes over her outfit before he looked down at his own and noticed that she had left the top button of his shirt undone. “Oi, Roobs, I think ya missed one.”

“I know,” Ruby whispered as she slowly pulled his face close by his collar. “I like when you leave some cleavage exposed,” she joked.

A deep laugh rumbled in Junkrat’s chest, and he felt his lips brush against Ruby’s as he mumbled, “Well then, that makes two of us.” And with that, they let their mouths crash together, and Ruby moved a hand up to grip Junkrat’s blonde hair as his arms wrapped around her small body to push her tight to his chest. The two were so caught up in their makeout session that they hardly noticed Roadhog stomping down the hall and finding them on the floor of their bedroom.

Roadhog slammed his fist on the door to get the lovers’ attention. “We’re going to be late,” he grumbled, making his annoyance more than clear.

Junkrat looked over to his friend and flashed a wide smile, lipstick smeared around his mouth and not an ounce of shame in his body as he excitedly gestured to his girlfriend. “Look, Hoggie! Doesn’t my Ruby look fuckin’ great in her little outfit?!”

Roadhog merely let out a tired huff before turning around and walking back down the hall.

“Eh, what does he know about fashion,” Junkrat scoffed as he turned back to Ruby. She decided not to burst his bubble and kept it to herself that Roadhog had probably seen plenty of her outfit for the twenty minutes that she had been standing in front of the locked bedroom door. He held Ruby close and stood up so that he was carrying her bridal style and placed a short and sweet kiss to her cheek. “Ya look better than all the gold in the world, darling.”

As Junkrat carried his girlfriend out to the living room, the two saw that Roadhog was already headed out the door, a platter of his homemade sugar cookies in one hand and the car keys in the other hand.

“We better hurry and join him before he leaves us,” Ruby said as she looked up at Junkrat.

“Alright, then let’s- oh shit, wait a tick!” he blurted as he hastily set Ruby down, nearly dropping her before he dashed into the kitchen.

Ruby rolled her eyes, but it was a good opportunity to grab a scarf for her boyfriend so that he kept warm, so she moved to the closet and grabbed his favorite flame-patterned scarf as she heard him rummaging through the fridge before he ran back to her with a boxed pack of beer tucked under his arm. She raised an eyebrow as she turned to wrap the scarf around his neck. “Jamie, are you serious?”

“Aw c’mon Roobs, it ain’t a proper party without heaps of grog!” He flashed a wide smile in the hopes that she would let him bring the alcohol along.

As much as she wanted to say no, Ruby didn’t feel like wasting even more time and testing Roadhog’s patience even further, so she rolled her eyes before tiredly saying, “Alright, fine, but if you get shitfaced you’re going home in the trunk.”

“Deal!” Junkrat beamed and bent down to give Ruby another kiss as she wrapped his scarf around his neck, and he confidently stood up straight and turned towards the door. "Alrighty, let’s move out!!”

As Junkrat ran for the open door, he let out a gag as Ruby firmly held onto his scarf to stop him in his tracks. 

“Ey,” he sputtered, “the hell was that for?! I almost dropped me grog!”

“C'mon Jamie, you know the drill. I can’t have you banned from another one of my friend’s houses,” Ruby chided as she moved so that she was standing right in front of him.

“Hmph, s'not my fault they didn’t know how ta have a party.”

“Well not everyone has the same definition of fun as you, honey. Also, you blew a hole in their roof. Now come on, arms up before _I_ lock you in the bedroom.”

Junkrat didn’t hesitate to comply, setting down the box and lifting his arms to allow Ruby to give him a pat-down and ensure that he didn’t sneak any of his explosives out with him.

“You promise you’re gonna behave tonight?” Ruby asked as she checked all his pockets.

“Yes, sweetie.”

“No trying to challenge people to any types of fights or ‘challenges’?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She was almost finished as she stooped down to run her hands down the legs of his pants. “And you’ll be watching your mouth, right?”

“Of fucking course I will, babe!”

She looked up at him with pursed lips and one eyebrow raised. He let out a little giggle before kneeling down on one knee and cupping her face to kiss her forehead.

“I’ll be on me best behavior, my Ruby,” he promised.

She briefly turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand and muttered out a “thank you, sunshine” before refocusing herself. “Well, you’re clean, so you’re free to go. Now let’s get in the car before Mako drives off without us.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Junkrat grinned as he grabbed the twelve-pack and stood back up. He extended his hand to help Ruby up as well before gripping her hand tight and running out the door with her, giving her barely enough time to shut the door behind her as they dashed to the car, ready for a night of socializing- and hopefully, not too much mayhem.


End file.
